march_of_annihilationfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3
At Jobal's Salon Anabelle, Edwyn, Flower, Lynoe, and Makani meet at Jobal's Villa where volo is doing a book signing event, where Azon, Jobal's consort is also attending. Heroes Journal Entries Anabelle Well, I asked for adventure here in Port Nyanzaru, but it's not exactly what I had in mind. What an absolutely exhausting past couple of days! I will say that, until recently, my time in Port Nyanzaru has not been quite as exciting as I hoped - Mosi kept insisting that we stay in rather than attend parties. You cannot keep a social butterfly caged! Well, now that he is off doing his business things or whatnot, it is time for Miss Annabelle Marie to make her Port Nyanzaru debut! And the salon at Jobal's villa was the perfect opportunity. I had Reginald make me a new dress for the occasion, which was very lucky for Jobal, because without my new garb to adorn the party, the villa would have been nothing short of DRAB. I must remember to give Jobal some interior decorating advice. Oh and, of course, Edwyn was also there for a demonstration of his prowess or something like that. Flower, Lynoe and Makani made up the rest of this coterie, though I will say the latter two's social skills leave a lot to be desired. Edwyn really impressed Jobal with his matches. I even convinced Flower to show her stuff ... though she didn't perform as well -- perhaps, it wasn't a good idea to push her into a sparing match with no notice! She redeemed herself in the end. Azon made it clear that Jobal could find opportunities for Edwyn and Flower to find some work -- as a work CONTRACT, of course. The party was a abuzz after the matches, with everyone celebrating the performance of my body guards. Oh yes, we're continuing the ruse that Edwyn and Flower are my body guards. I'm not sure they would be granted into such social gatherings without my connection. Well, after the party, Makani INSISTED that we go down into the sewers to hunt zombies. The sewers! Now, I've had my fair share of dirt -- I did go hunting with daddy, after all. But there is a difference between a little mud and ... waste. I rushed back to the Inn to see if I had anything suitable for the sewers, which, of course, I do NOT. Luckily, dear Kubaka lent me some of his cleaning wear for protection -- which I was able to transform into a somewhat decent outfit with a few smart accessories. And, though absolutely disgusting, I will say it was quite an exhilirating sojourn down in the sewers. We were attacked by four skeletons! Yes, living -- or un-living -- skeletons! I struck two with my crossbow, though my aim wasn't quite as straight as I would have liked, and I merely chipped away at the skeletons. Daddy would be rolling in his grave! However, to be fair, I don't think daddy ever had to shoot a skeleton! Nevertheless, I'll have to get in a little shooting practice. Well, after we vanquished those nasty skeletons, we continued on, but didn't find anything else. After a while, I insisted that we leave those filthy tunnels and make it back to some fresh air. Luckily, when we got back to street level, we were right by the public baths. What a relief! I was able to wash that stench off of me and enjoy a long, hot soak. The next day, the group reconvened for a late lunch at the Sapphire, where Makani convinced the group to a SECOND expedition down into the sewers. Oh dear! Well, I put my foot down, at least, and told them that if we were returning, I would NEED to have a proper outfit made. I sauntered over to Reginald's, while the rest of the group sought out a proper guide. Well! Reginald was in quite the mood that day! He seemed to think that my dear Mosi wouldn't be paying his bill. Really! Sometimes, Chult seems to lack the gentility of Amn. I even pointed out to Reginald that I was opening up an amazing business opportunity for him -- a line of fashionable, yet protective, clothing for the woman who longs for adventure but wants to look good doing so. Unfortunately, Reginald was being extra stubborn that day. I absolutely NEEDED that outfit, and Reginald wasn't going to budge until he was able to speak to Mosi to get some assurance about payment - how crude! Well, being the resourceful person that I am, I used my Disguise Self spell to temporarily transform into my dear husband. What a funny feeling! Reginald seemed to be more than happy to deal with Mosi (a little sexist, if I do say so myself). He quickly drafted a contract, where he agreed to make a prototype in time for my second trip down to the sewers, and I would be the model to debut the new line! And if the line does well, I may even get a cut of the proceeds. Luckily, I am very familiar with Mosi's signature and had his family signet on hand to seal the deal. While I would still prefer my adventures to be a little less pungent, at least I will be a lot more prepared for this second expedition! Edwyn Yes, have another drink. This one is on Edwyn. (pssst. Barkeep... please be sure to add this round to Lady Annabelle's tab. Good man.) I was just getting to the part where we went to a party at Jobal’s villa. We were invited by Jobal’s consort, Azon, in order that I might demonstrate my skill with a blade. I was seeking employment, you see, so as distasteful as such displays are, it was necessary. As expected, it was quite the affair. I expected a lot of fancy people, but there were more of the sort of folk who deal in the business of violence and protection. A bit of a tournament had been set up there in the main gallery. Lady Annabelle represented our interests with the hosts which allowed me to focus on the task at hand. I immediately set about the business of limbering and warming up and then sat down to quiet my mind. When my name was called, I opened my eyes and was surprised to see that Flower Hunter had also joined the list. Luckily for me, I did not end up having to face her in combat. My training served me well and I succeeded in impressing Azon and Jobal. Flower must have been holding back because she did not fare as well. I left the negotiations up to Annabelle and shared a few beers with my fellow combatants. Earlier in the day, Makani had told a tale of having encountered undead in the sewers. I still don’t know why she was splashing around down there, but now that I know they are there, I will not rest until they are eradicated. After the party, we went back to where Makani said she had seen them. She said there had been some crates left behind just not long ago, but they were gone now. In their place were several skeletons standing as if acting as sentries. But sentries for what? Or whom? I don’t know. We made quick work of the skeletons. Well… in truth my companions dispatched them while I showed all the martial prowess of a practice dummy. Fortunately, the demon-talker is quite handy with magic and Makani throws a crowbar with great precision. No, seriously. A crowbar. We walked further into the sewer for around an hour and a half. We were following a slight warmth detected on the breeze. By that time all trace of tracks had disappeared and we’d seen nothing but rats, bugs, and floating things I’d care not to think too much about. Incidentally, Lady Annabelle was a real trooper dealing with the filth. Yeah, I know, she looks all delicate, but that one has stones I tell you. Anyway, at that point we decided to call it a night and return when we could with a guide who knew their way around down there. As luck would have it, we exited the sewer right next to the bath house run by the temple of Sune. Yea, we sure needed a bath. Har! After a hot bath, we headed back to the Sapphire where we saw you lot getting pissed. We hit the sack and woke up late to find that Volo fellow nursing a hangover. We talked a bit and then Makani and Lynoe introduced us to a Dragonborn woman they had been talking to. She said that there are demons active in the city and she has been trying to hunt them down. She seems trustworthy and we proceeded to devise a plan to help her. Where to start? Well, we wanted to start with the merchant princes themselves. I sure hope none of them is a demon, but we thought it best to know or rule that out right away. There is an occasion coming up, something to do with Miss Annabelle showing off some new clothing or something, and all of the merchant princes will be present. We hope. Anyway, once they are all in one spot it is a simple matter of clearing the mind and allowing the divine sense of the Mother herself tell me if something is not what it seems. Drink up, lads and lasses. I’ve had a long day and am off to the sack. I like to fall asleep before Flower starts snoring, if you know what I mean. You heard that all the way down here? Not surprising. No, YOU tell her. I like my ribs all in their proper places, thank you very much. Lynoe So, uh, a lot happened the other day, but if I'm honest I don't remember a ton of it. I'm so thankful to finally have let off a bit of steam, though, as once that super long party and all the talking was finally over, we went down into the sewers and got to blast some fools at last! What you need to understand is, getting my powers as I do from an unspeakable and unknowable being from a realm beyond mortal comprehension, if I go too long without using them, I literally go mad. And no, firing off eldritch blasts into the sky in the middle of the night doesn't exactly count. They need to find purchase in, for instance, the skull of a reanimated skeleton. While I didn't dust any of them persay, I managed to do a good deal of damage being in the vanguard for some reason. Aside from that, the sewers were kind of a bust as we didn't exactly have the best plan going in. I admit, I wasn't really interested in planning so much as I was popping some shots off, but apparently Pep and his friends might have found something more concrete down there. We also met back up with that DragonLady and at least one of the Merchant Princes of the area, and it turns out that my social/eavesdropping skills aren't quite up to snuff, and I think I may have to keep toning it down a little. The important bit is that we're one step closer to snuffing out the demonic presence that seems to have everyone all worked up. Well, everyone who knows about it anyway...